Not Another One!!!
by KwaiiKow
Summary: Tenchi Muyo twist


Title: Not another one! Author: Jigoku no Miko Authors notes: Don't let fear of failure keep you from trying something new.  
  
Not Another One!  
  
It was a normal Monday morning. As usual mom had to practically beat me with a stick to get my lazy ass out of bed. (One time she actually did do that. that stung!) I was stumbling to school in my half Zombiefied state when I tripped (as I do most mornings) but didn't land on the cement. (And no I didn't land on the grass or in a bush or on somebody else!) I felt myself free falling before my entire world went dark. Little did I know that the events to come after I opened my eyes would turn my life and my world upside down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uhn. turn out the lights." I mumbled finding a small flashlight too close for comfort. "Well she's definitely not dead." Came a child's voice before I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the ground in some forest, a little girl with velvet green hair was kneeling next to me with a rabbit type thing on her head. "Who are you?" I whispered sitting up and putting my hand on my forehead only to pull it away in pain and to find blood on my palm. "Oh, you're hurt. Come on you can come back to the house and get that bandaged." I listened to the little girl and tried to stand before falling back on my ass and wrapping my hands around my now swollen ankle. "Owe." "Oh, no. Ryo-ohki go back to the house and get Tenchi." The rabbit looked at her confused from where it had jumped down on the ground between us two. "Alright, you stay here and I'll go and get Tenchi. I'll be right back!" The girl began running off before turning back to me. "By the way my name's Sasami!" She yelled back before running off into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi!" Sasami yelled running into the house. "Hey Sasami! What's the big emergency?" The young man questioned as she caught her breath. "I found a girl in the woods. She's got a twisted ankle and can't walk. Come on you've got to help her!" Sasami yelled practically pulling the man out the door. "Oh man. Not another one." The young man rolled his eyes before following her into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So. Ryo-ohki right?" I questioned looking at the little fuzz-ball that was now sitting on my knee. "Neow!" It answered before I cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were a rabbit." It shook it's head. "So you're a cross?" It nodded. "Between a cat and a rabbit?" It jumped signaling I was right on the target. "So you're a crabbit?" It glared at me before growling. "Okay, okay. let me see. a, um. Cabbit?" It jumped up and down a few times and neowed. Suddenly an explosion came from a few feet behind me and I turned to see a woman with spiky green hair, the same color as the little girls that had been kneeling next to me when I woke up, standing on the rock I was leaning against. "Ryo-ohki who's your little friend? An intruder?" A ball of orange energy formed in her hand before I began to panic. "No, no, no I'm not an intruder I don't even know how I got here. So. please don't kill me!" I begged knowing I was looking like an idiot before a young mans voice came from the same direction Sasami had run off in. "Reoko! No!" A young man with black hair in a pony tale and Sasami came running out of the woods with wide eyes at the woman who was looming over me. The two came running over before the girl they called Reoko jumped in the young mans arms. "Tenchi I was just trying to protect our home. I wouldn't want anything happening to you Tenchi my love." She whispered before he freaked and pushed her off and kneeled next to me as I looked at them with a baffled gaze. "Hi, Sasami told me you had a twisted ankle." He kneeled next to me and smiled before I pointed at my ankle like an idiot. "Oh." He got up and put his hands around my ankle before squeezing. "Ouch that hurts!" I yelled lunging to push his hands away from my aching bone. "Sorry, Here." He took my hands and pulled me onto my one foot that was useable. "My name's Tenchi." He smiled sweetly and I had a strange feeling I knew him. possibly from another life? I always believed in that stuff. "What's your name?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. My name's Solace." I smiled before he pulled me on his back and began walking. "TENCHI!!!!!!" Reoko whined before flying in front of us. "What are you doing?" "Ah, Reoko come on get out of the way!" Tenchi tried to walk around her but she kept getting in the way. "But." "No buts! I have to get back to the house." Tenchi walked around her and headed into the woods as I looked at the woman timidly. "Ooooh, I'll get you, you can't steal my Tenchi away." Reoko muttered to herself gripping a ball of energy and throwing it into the boulder she had been standing on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched my surroundings scared to talk due to my mishap of being in the wrong place. The trees were cherry blossoms, not trees that were native to North America which confused me even more. Coming over a hill I spotted a beautiful house made of wood, the architecture was so peaceful but judging by the patches of wood in the roof things weren't always calm around here. "Sasami can you go and get the first aid kit out of the kitchen?" Tenchi whispered once we entered the house. The little girl nodded before her and Ryo-ohki ran off into another room. "Here we are." He gripped my hands a little tighter before I slid off of his back and sat on the floor. Sasami came in a moment later and handed a small white box with a red cross on it to Tenchi. "I'm going to go and start dinner now okay?" She asked rhetorically before smiling wide and running back into the room she had just come out of. I heard a few pans clattering before my attention was reverted back to my ankle when Tenchi squeezed it. "Owie." I whispered with a wince before he looked up at me. "Oh, sorry." He wrapped my ankle being ever so delicate not to inflict more injury before kneeling next to me and reaching for my forehead but I backed away. "What are you doing?" I eyed him suspiciously forgetting about the cut on my forehead. "Your cut? Unless you want it to get infected." He whispered before I smiled uneasily and leaned back to where I had been. He cleaned my cut and wrapped a bandage around my head before packing the box back up and setting it on the table. "So, Solace. What were you doing here? Are you from Tokyo?" He questioned before I went pale. "Huh? Wait. where am I?" "Kawasaki, just outside of Tokyo." He explained before any color that could have been left in my face disappeared. "I'm. in. . Japan?" I choked as he looked at me confused. "Of course." "Oh, boy. Okay. this might sound a little strange." I started unbelieving what was registering. "Not in this house." He muttered before I looked at him strangely. "Well. I was walking to school and I tripped and the next thing I knew Sasami was waking me up. I usually live in Michigan. in the USA." I explained but he didn't flinch. "I'll bet Washu has something to do with this." Tenchi muttered before going into thought. I just sat there in a dumbfounded state staring around the room and taking in the surroundings that I might have to call home for a while. 'I wonder if Mom's freaking out yet? Oh, wait. I was supposed to go to dad's today and he's out of town so I have a two week excuse. I can't believe that ass was actually going to leave me home by myself for two whole weeks. Not that I mind or anything, I like it. It's kind of like I live alone, which I do most of the time anyway but still. oh what am I going to do? And who's Washu?' I thought to myself before someone tapped my shoulder and pulled me out of my dazed state. "Solace?" Sasami whispered sitting next to me smiling. "Dinners ready don't you want to come and eat?" She whispered before I looked to the ground. "I don't want to be a burden." I whispered seriously. I didn't want their to be a fuss about me joining the family or anything. "Don't worry I made extra just for you." She whispered before I looked at her surprised but smiled. "Okay." Sasami helped me stand up before we went into the dining room where a table no more than three feet high was laid out with food. Nine pillows were on the floor around it. Sasami helped me sit on one of the cushions before others began filing in and sitting down while giving me strange looks except Tenchi who smiled. "And who might this young woman be?" An older man questioned before I turned to face him and his eyes got wide. "Achika." He muttered a name before I eyed him wearily. "No. My name's Solace." He sipped on some tea before I felt someone glaring at me and turned to see Reoko crunching on some pocky. "Washu we were hoping you might be able to tell us how she got here. Have you been playing with portals again?" Tenchi eyed a woman with fuscia hair that was sitting across from me sipping on her tea. "Well no, not recently. I can run a scan on her after dinner and find out what happened." Washu whispered before I looked at her paranoid. "What do you mean run a scan on me?" I cocked an eyebrow. "She's going to probe you and take tissue and brain samples." Reoko noted before a woman with purple hair smacked her in the head. "Don't tell her that you low life, especially when you know it's not true!" She yelled before turning at me. "My name is Ayheka, you've already met my sister Sasami." She introduced herself before I nodded and averted my attention to the chopsticks I had been trying to figure out for a few minutes now. "Here." The older man took my hand before a spark seemed go between us, ignoring it he showed me how to work the chopsticks properly. "Better?" He questioned once I worked them a couple of times by myself. "Yeah, much." I smiled before going after the yummy bowl of rice in front of me. "God you're so helpless." Reoko muttered rolling her eyes. "Honestly Reoko you're more hostile than usual is something bothering you?" A blonde woman questioned before I noticed her for the first time. "It's none of your business Mihoshi!" Reoko snapped before the blonde woman's eyes welded up with tears. "Hiss." I whispered before Reoko flew up and disappeared through the ceiling. "What's riding up her but?" I wondered not realizing I had spoken out loud. "She's just like that but she seems to have something against you for some reason." Ayheka explained before I went back to nibbling on my rice. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dinner went on quietly as I tried to overcome the vicious chopsticks that wouldn't let me eat my food. Afterwards Tenchi helped me back into the living room before Washu put a strange contraption on my head as a black computer floated in front of her. "Lets see now what kind of readings can I get from your brain waves?" She whispered rhetorically as she typed away on her keyboard and scrolled through information that appeared on her screen. I just sat there scared to even breath as I looked around at the others paranoid. Ryo-ohki jumped up in my lap and rubbed against my hand. I pet her softly before Washu gasped sharply. 


End file.
